


Bookworm

by wackyjacqs



Series: Bizarre Holidays [118]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Reality, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 14:37:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18625261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wackyjacqs/pseuds/wackyjacqs
Summary: With a grin, he reached forward to shake Sam’s hand and found himself mesmerized by her eyes and her smile – and pretty much everything about her.





	Bookworm

**Author's Note:**

> Written for ‘Independent Bookstore Day’ (27 April). Alternate reality. _Again._

“OK,” Jack said as he followed Daniel into the bookstore. “We have an hour, and then we’ve to be back at the base.”

Daniel rolled his eyes and sighed. “Yes, Jack.”

“I mean it. You’ll end up finding one of your history books, get distracted and forget that time exists. So, one hour,” he emphasized.

“Fine.”

As Daniel walked away, Jack took the time to glance around the bookstore and couldn’t quite hide his surprise. For what looked like a small store on the outside, it was incredibly spacious inside. The shelves were made of old oak and filled with more books than he’d ever seen before; while in the far corner a selection of leather couches and armchairs were situated into some kind of reading den. The smell of furniture polish and coffee filled his nostrils and he sighed contentedly. There was a warmth to the store and Jack started to appreciate why Daniel was so fond of the place rather than one of the larger chains. The thought made him pause for a moment however and he went to ask Daniel only to catch sight of the archaeologist disappearing down one of the aisles.

“One hour, Danny,” he mumbled to himself as he followed.

Sure enough, his teammate was already nose-deep in a book, and he shook his head in amusement.

“Tell me this,” he said. “All of your... fancy books,” he shrugged for want of a better description, “how does a place like this always have the one you need? It’s not like your reading material tops the bestseller’s list.”

“Oh, I know the owner,” he replied distractedly. “She orders them in for me.”

Jack’s interest piqued at his answer, but before he could ask any further questions, another voice broke the silence.

“Daniel!”

Daniel’s head snapped up and he looked to a point just over Jack’s shoulder, and smiled.

“Sam.”

Jack looked over his shoulder and was pleasantly surprised to find a young, and very beautiful, blonde standing watching them both.

“It’s good to see you again,” she smiled as Daniel went to her and wrapped her up in a hug.

“You too.”

The sound of someone clearing their throat suddenly interrupted the moment and Jack was surprised to discover that it was actually him.

“Oh, sorry,” Daniel said. “Sam, this is Jack. Jack, this is Sam.”

With a grin, he reached forward to shake Sam’s hand and found himself mesmerized by her eyes and her smile – and pretty much everything about her. He reluctantly let go of her hand and at a loss of what else to do, he said, “Daniel and I work together.”

“Oh.”

Her expression cleared slightly as she regarded him with a curious look before she turned back to Daniel.

“The book you ordered has arrived,” she said as she placed a selection of books onto the end of the shelf. “I’ve left it behind the counter for you.”

When Daniel thanked her, then returned his attention back to the book in his hands, she smiled. Slowly, she let her gaze rest on Jack and he was pretty sure she gave him a once over before her smile turned into a smirk and her eyes twinkled brightly. “Let me know if there’s anything else I can help you with.”

She watched him for a few more seconds before she turned and disappeared down the store. Jack rocked back on his heels and then moved to the end of the aisle. He looked in the direction Sam had just gone and observed her as she spoke with another customer. Then, without warning, she met his gaze and smiled before she broke the stare.

He pursed his lips as he thought over his next move. He didn’t know what it was, but he just felt this _pull_ towards her. Like she could be the good kind of bad trouble for him. Coming to a decision, he turned back to Daniel and plucked a random book from the shelf and tried to act casual as he pretended to read the blurb on the back cover.

“Daniel?”

“Yeah?”

“How well do you know Sam?”

**Author's Note:**

> So, the selection for this date was horrendous, I’m sorry. I’m also in the middle of a convention weekend, so I haven't had much time to write, and while the weather has left a _lot_ to be desired, I _did_ get to meet Amanda Tapping and Richard Dean Anderson!


End file.
